To Be Only Yours
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day two hundred and seventy-six: There is one thing to get Artie the power to get back up after his fall.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 13th cycle. Now cycle 14!_

* * *

**"To Be Only Yours"  
Artie/Tina  
["Only Hope" - Switchfoot] **

He could remember so many things about her, from all the years he had known her. He couldn't say that of most people he knew, not even himself. He remembered moments, days… looks, smiles, laughs… But for the longest time, that was all there was.

Then over the last few months, things had started to change. It had become that all the things he'd been feeling for her, she might feel as well. They'd been friends already, yes, but never more than that. And even as they had made some progress, it wasn't without a share of setbacks. There was her lying about her stutter, his insensitivity toward her…

But then one set of events had achieved something for him, proving how much Tina was by his side, and she'd stay that way.

He'd been afraid to try, when she'd presented him with the dream he'd crumpled up and tossed away. The way he saw it, all he'd ever achieve would be to embarrass himself in front of her. He'd known then how this had been concern, for some time already.

He couldn't say no to her in the end… and she did have a point… And he was always willing to try something for her sake.

So he'd tried, with her, and he'd ended up right on his face. He couldn't bear to have her see him like that or have to put him back in his chair. Lying there after she'd left, before he'd managed to work up the will to get up, there was the smallest bit of a moment where he thought… this was it, he'd gone and lost everything. It was a moment, broken by the very thought of her. He turned his head, saw she'd pushed his chair within reach. He groaned to himself… He hated this part. Whenever he had to do it, he remembered the first time. He'd been on his own; his father was in the other room, he'd called to him, but his voice wouldn't carry. After lying there for a while, he'd finally pulled himself back up… It took ten minutes of trial and error. He'd bettered his technique over the years.

Finally seated again, his hands fell back in his lap. Once more his mind went to Tina. He turned back the clock in his mind, before his tumble down, back when she was smiling… and it brought back his smile. It was really all he needed to do, to feel joy again. Sitting there, thinking about her, he felt his song return… hope, just as much of a dream.

_[A] "There's a song that's inside of my soul / It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again / I'm awake in the infinite cold / But you sing to me over and over again"_

Eventually he'd wheeled on out of the Glee room, making his way down the hall. No one there had any idea what had just happened, and they had no idea of the power that had gotten him back in motion… The darkness girl with the golden smile… So on he went.

_[A] "So I lay my head back down / And I lift my hands / And pray to be only yours / I pray to be only yours / I know now you're my only hope_

_Sing to me of the song of the stars / Of your galaxy dancing and laughing / And laughing again / When it feels like my dreams are so far / Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again"_

So many times he wished things could be simple for them, that they wouldn't have things like stutters and wheelchairs to stand in their way… but then what was to say they'd still be together that way? He could hope that they'd be right where they were now if not further, but who was he kidding? He'd never known himself to have any kind of luck that way.

_[A] "And I lay my head back down / And I lift my hands and pray / To be only yours / I pray to be only yours / I know now you're my only hope_

_I give you my apathy / I'm giving you all of me / I want your symphony / Singing in all that I am / At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back"_

No, he could believe in luck, because he believed in her. Whatever world they were in, they'd find their way, and they'd be the same old Artie and Tina they had been in this world. Even if it sounded silly, no one had to know but the two of them… if he ever shared that theory with her.

Eventually he spotted her in the hall, and he came to a stop.

_[A] "And I lay my head back down / And I lift my hands and pray / To be only yours / I pray to be only yours / I pray to be only yours / I know now you're my only hope"_

She looked over and spotted him… she looked relieved. He gave a small smile as though to confirm that yes, he was okay… They were okay… She smiled, so he smiled.

THE END


End file.
